Since some 30 individual projects are currently being supported from this grant, space will permit only a general and broad statement. We, as in the past, will continue to (a) search for new models of human diseases in animals, (b) continue the study of our current models here at Washington State University and through the collaboration of colleagues throughout the country, (c) preserve semen from animals in our colonies, (d) breed animals for our use and for the use of other investigators, (e) provide training and teaching opportunities for veterinary students and graduate veterinarians in genetics, biochemistry and pathology.